


Christmas Morning

by cybernya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sappy, aged up/future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9045887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybernya/pseuds/cybernya
Summary: Christmas morning has rolled around, and it's the first time Ennoshita and Tanaka are celebrating it in their new apartment together.





	

The apartment was quiet as the lights on the Christmas tree sparkled. Tanaka's feet padded quietly across the floor as he snuck out of the shared bedroom, leaving Ennoshita sound asleep.

He was on a mission; lay out the presents he managed to keep hidden for the past week. Every single item was wrapped perfectly - there were no gift bags in sight. Tanaka had the mind to consider getting one big box, and wrapping everything inside it, but he restrained himself. After all, it was their first Christmas in their apartment together.

It felt special, really, which is why Tanaka may have gone a bit overboard. They had been together for seven years at this point, and now they were finally living together. They'd been through nationals, high school graduation, university, and just recently, Ennoshita's dissertation and projects for his Master's. Everything was special for them, but celebrating together under one roof - with both their names on the lease - was something else.

Ennoshita rolled over, wrapping himself in the pile of blankets as he moved. He had no idea what Tanaka was scheming just down the hallway. (Tanaka would like to keep it that way, too.)

Tanaka snickered to himself as he stacked the small mountain of gifts, rubbing a hand over the top of his head in admiration. These didn't include the birthday presents he had hidden under a pile of clothes in his side of the closet.

"Y'did good, Ryuu," he told himself before turning to the kitchen. 

It was still a bit too early to go wake Ennoshita up, so he made himself a cup of hot cocoa and snagged a few cookies for himself. The cookies were from Narita, who delivered them with Kinoshita the night before. The pair had dropped by for a Christmas Eve dinner, though it was on par with their weekly dinners they had, along with Nishinoya and Asahi. Even most of the old Karasuno team came by, with drinks or dishes to help feed the amassing crowd. 

It wasn't surprising that there weren't any leftovers when it was all said and done.

An acceptable time had finally passed - as well as an acceptable number of cookies - when Tanaka finally tiptoed down the hallway to wake up his partner.

"Chiiiikaaaa~" he smiled, crawling onto the bed and pressing his nose into Ennoshita's cheek. Tanaka was greeted with a soft gurgle as Ennoshita rolled over, trying to avoid being touched. "Chiikaaa, wake up! It's Christmas!" Tanaka tried again, planting a few soft kisses to the visible skin. 

That finally got Ennoshita going, pulling the blankets away from his face.

"C'mon! I have a surprise for you!"

"Huh?" Ennoshita blinked before rubbing at his eyes, slowly sitting up in bed. "Ryuu, what time is it?"

"It's well after ten, Chika. Don't worry, I let you sleep in," Tanaka beamed, smoothing out Ennoshita's bedhead.

"Mmm, 'kay."

After some coaxing - and many kisses - Tanaka finally guided Ennoshita down the hallway. Ennoshita rubbed at his eye before spotting the tree. The kotatsu had two mugs of hot cocoa and a small plate of cookies, which Tanaka motioned to as they made their way over.

"Merry Christmas, babe!" Tanaka beamed, watching Ennoshita's eyes light up. "It's our first Christmas together in this apartment, so - ah - I wanted to make it special..."

Ennoshita looked from the tree to Tanaka as his heart felt far too large for his chest.

"Ryuu, I --" he started, before giving up on words and kissing Tanaka, closing the space between them.

Their lips fit together perfectly, as if they were made for each other. Tanaka hummed as Ennoshita brushed his tongue against his lips, nipping playfully. Ennoshita laughed and Tanaka felt like he was glowing, much like the lights on the tree.

After finally pulling apart, Ennoshita beamed; "Merry Christmas, Ryuu."

"Merry Christmas, Chika."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! I wanted to write some sappy Christmas ENNOTANA, so here we are at nearly 2 AM. Whoops.
> 
> (This still follows my headcanon that Tanaka is an immaculate gift wrapper. No gift bags here.)


End file.
